Clancy Brown
| birthplace = Urbana, Ohio | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Sasquatch | image2 = George Stacy SSM.jpg }} Clarence John Brown III (born January 5, 1959), credited as Clancy Brown, is an actor who played Sasquatch on ; and a policeman on ; on ; and on ; and a on ; on ; , , , , , and on , , and . Biography In the Marvel Cinematic Universe he played Colonel Ray Schoonover on Daredevil and The Punisher as well as Surtur on Thor: Ragnarok. He is best known to comic book fans as the voice of Lex Luthor in the DC Animated Universe series Superman, Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited. He reprised the role for The Batman, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lego Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and Lego DC Super-Villains. The Dukes of Hazzard, Highlander, Shoot to Kill, Moonwalker, Johnny Ryan, Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation, Pet Sematary II, Tales from the Crypt, The Shawshank Redemption, Earth 2, Dead Man Walking, Gargoyles, The Outer Limits, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Calamity Jane, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Extreme Ghostbusters, Starship Troopers, Flubber, ER, Zorro, Timon & Pumbaa, Sonic Underground, The Angry Beavers, Godzilla: The Series, Men in Black: The Series, The Practice, Voltron: The Third Dimension, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles, Recess, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Batman Beyond, Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot, The Zeta Project, The Powerpuff Girls, Star Trek: Enterprise, Samurai Jack, Atlantis: Milo's Return, Teen Titans, Lloyd in Space, Duck Dodgers, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Megas XLR, Carnivale, Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost, Saints Row, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Ben 10, Kim Possible, All Grown Up!, Biker Mice from Mars, The Burrowers, Law & Order, Phineas and Ferb, The Deep End, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Adventure Time, Medium, Green Lantern, G. I. Joe: Renegades, Cowboys & Aliens, The Penguins of Madagascar, Thundercats, John Dies at the End, Young Justice, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, The Legend of Korra, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Transformers Prime, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Pound Puppies, Doom Patrol, Archer, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze, Family Guy, The Flash, Sofia the First, Mickey Mouse, Chicago P.D., Sleepy Hollow, Warcraft: The Beginning, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, Tangled: Before Ever After, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rick and Morty, Chappaquiddick, The Goldbergs, Star Wars Rebels, Stretch Armstrong & the Flex Fighters, Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia, Detroit: Become Human, Billions, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, Tangled: The Series, The Venture Bros., and SpongeBob SquarePants. External Links *Twitter *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:DCAU Actors Category:Star Trek Actors Category:Star Wars Actor Category:G.I. Joe Actors Category:Gargoyles Actors Category:Walt Disney Film Actors Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Actors Category:Transformers Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Actors Category:Family Guy Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor